Bathrobe
by a-sheamoose
Summary: AJ and Punk share one last steamy night before she calls their little affair quits. One shot/smut.


**Author's Note:** The first of hopefully many one shots. I have a list of some hundred or so one word prompts, and I'll be doing them in no particular order with the person or pairing of choice. **ALSO A WARNING: RATED M** for immediate sexy sex. So if that's not what you're looking for, then hit the back button. If it is, well… then I hope you enjoy!

**Bathrobe** – AJ Lee and CM Punk

A trembling hand clutched tightly to the bright green bathrobe beneath her thin form, her other hand desperately searching for his body to cling to. Her breath was ragged, her heart threatening to jump straight out of her chest as she felt his fingers dig eagerly into her hips. AJ could feel the yearning just in his fingertips alone, and see the anger as he bit down against his lip, his teeth sliding over that gorgeous lip ring. She shut her eyes as he thrust into her, her legs tightening around his body.

This was the last night, she swore, that they would do this. The word was starting to spread about their behind the scenes fling that had been lighting like wild fire since they were forced to call each other "theirs" on air. At first it was awkward, because she had always fancied Punk greatly, but she soon found he shared a similar feeling towards her… especially sexually. The two secretly romped around behind tapings and shows, sneaking into one another's hotels and buses just to get a taste of each other's bodies. It was strictly sexual, no dates, no dinners, nothing. Just intimate human contact for a few hours.

"Oh, god," she moaned loudly, arching her small hips towards him as he continued to ravish her. The young woman squirmed in pleasure, the hand that had been searching for him finding his collar bone. She scratched her nails against it, traveling along his warm neck until she grabbed onto whatever little bit of hair she could manage. AJ yanked his head down towards her to taste his lips, sliding her tongue over his lip ring. He returned the kiss, slowing his thrusting motion inside her to savor her, searching the crevasse of her mouth with his own tongue. She breathed between his parted lips, hesitating when she felt the muscles in her stomach restrict in panic. She had to stop doing this.

Letting herself fall back against the bed completely, she purred at the feeling on the soft robe beneath her and the strong, sweaty man between her legs. "Make it hurt," she thought to herself as she shut her eyes, clenching the fabric of the robe between her thin fingers. "Make me not want this anymore…" She told herself this every night. And it hurt. It hurt every single time she left his room. And it was a pain she hoped she could fix by coming back again and again. Punk sped his thrusting back up, filling her completely and giving off a satisfied smirk when she hissed in pleasure. AJ was nothing like her on air persona in real life, but every now and then, she would let a little bit of her crazy side loose for him. When they were alone, she was like a cat in heat.

Except, they weren't supposed to be alone like this anymore. In fact, AJ had come to his room tonight to talk to him about it. It had been a long while ago that they had stopped being an item on the show. Storyline wise, she had moved on to new men. On to Cena, now on to Dolph, but the whole time she was in that ring, wrapping her legs around Dolph and giving him the most passionate and sloppy kisses she could pretend, she was thinking about how great it was going to feel to finally have Punk back into her arms and on that bed later that night. But it had to stop because she was feeling things he would never feel for her, and it was tearing her up. At least that's what she was going to tell him before her jittery, nervous hands spilled her soda all over herself.

Her clothes were soaking in his bathroom sink, which got her into this dangerous bathrobe which had gotten her into so much trouble. It had been a gift when they first started being friends with benefits. She hated going right back into her clothes after sex, jokingly saying she hated the constriction right after getting all hot and sweaty in the act. Really, she was just trying to get him to hold her afterwards, but Punk always felt the need to rush her out like they had done something bad. So he bought her the robe, hoping it would bring her comfort as she collected her love strewn clothes from all over the hotel rooms. She had grown to love it a lot more than he intended.

This time, when AJ changed into it because her clothes were being washed in the sink, Punk was mighty quick to remove it. The man trailed his hand along her naked body, his fingertips sliding over the curve of her breasts. She squeaked at the touch lingering over her nipples as his hands continued their upward motion. In the middle of their heated, animalistic actions, Punk suddenly cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand, brushing his thumb just below her big brown eyes. She fluttered them open, her lids heavy with lust as he pounded into her. The young woman brought a hand from the bed, bringing it against his as her cheeks grew red with sudden embarrassment. He was staring right at her.

AJ tried desperately, but slowly, to push herself onto her elbows to bring her body closer to his, wanting to feel his hot breath against her lips, but she soon slipped back against the bed as her muscles began to tighten. She was growing closer to her climax, and she shut her eyes tightly to avoid staring into those beautiful hazel eyes of his. This moment couldn't end, because then she would lose this forever. This had to be the last time, unless he suddenly fell madly in love with her… the way she did with him.

CM Punk pushed her legs back slightly as he laid further down on top of her, the girl hooking her legs together at the ankles behind his back. He was right against her, her breasts pressing against his strong, tattooed chest. He brought one arm above her on the pillow, the other hand still rested against her cheek. "Hey," he murmured, one of the secret cute quirks she received whenever she closed her eyes during sex. It was amazing how well they knew each other now, and he could tell she was thinking too hard about something. AJ fluttered her eyelashes, sighing loudly when she found them now face to face, her lips trembling against his own.

Oh god, now she really was going to break. She panted heavily, her lips remaining parted, her eyes wide with anticipation of the wave of ecstasy she was about to receive for the last time from him. He stared at her, that cocky smirk perched at the left side of his lips, watching the way her eyes just locked on him for confirmation. He pumped himself into her with one last solid motion before she let out a small shriek of pleasure, her legs trembling around his waist until she could no longer hold them up. AJ's hips bucked against him, riding out the tremendous waves of passion he sent sailing down below.

Feeling her walls contorting around his member, Punk too gave way to his climax, collapsing beside her against the best. The two breathed heavily and she immediately grabbed for robe beneath her body as he raked his fingers through his sweaty hair. "Jesus," he chuckled beneath his breath, shutting his eyes for a brief moment. He opened them and turned his head, expecting to see her beaming up at him like she normally did. But she was already up, quickly fastening the robe around her body. "What's wr-"

"We can't do this anymore," she stuttered out, her body trembling as she faced away from him, knowing this wasn't the best timing. He had just given her one amazing orgasm, and she was up and out of the bed not thirty seconds later. But she couldn't even bear to look at him, she was starting to shake. "We just… this was the last time, okay…"

"Whoa, whoa, AJ," Punk grunted, forcing his way out of the bed as she made her way towards the bathroom to collect her soaking clothes. He stopped her before she managed to get inside, using his body to block the doorway. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no…" The dark haired girl darted her attention to the floor, afraid to look him in the face. She was scared that the second she got a glimpse of those hazel eyes, she would be right back here the next time they were in town together. She just couldn't do this anymore. He grasped her shoulder, brushing back a lock of hair and tucking it lightly behind her eyes. The young woman shivered at the touch, pulling the robe tighter around her body. It was so warm and soft, but remembering that it came from him made her want to throw it off. It was only going to remind her from now on. "We just… can't do this anymore."

Punk narrowed his eyes, confused by her sudden aversion to him because she had never said anything previously about wanting to stop. They had talked about it plenty, and he always explained how it was just casual sex between the two. No feelings, nothing like that. But if either ever developed feelings… "Oh," he murmured, lowering his head before stepping aside to let her into the bathroom to gather her things. She drained the sink, ringing out her tank top and tights before wrapping them up in a nearby hotel towel and pressing them against her body.

They had promised one another that if either of them started to develop feelings, it needed to stop. They didn't have time for things like that, and he didn't know if he was right for her future, considering she was still just so young. He sighed, figuring she had probably been feeling this way for a while, but it felt so good that she didn't want it to stop… hoping maybe he'd return her love. The man left the bathroom to go find his boxers and a shirt to at least give her a proper goodbye not in the nude. But he hardly had time to slip on his boxes before she dashed for the door, about to open it. "AJ," he called out just as she went to turn the handle.

The frail young woman stopped, her cold clothes pressing against her body. She shivered, hearing his quick movement across the room to be beside her. Punk placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her towards him. "You're going to have to look at me eventually," he laughed, but she kept her head down still. Pressing a small kiss across her forehead, he then backed away. "No more, I promise…" AJ nodded to herself, waves of curling hair blocking his view of her face, before she jerked open the door and slipped out into the hotel hallway, never to show her face at his hotel room again.


End file.
